Too Obvious
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Nightwing came to Zatanna's apartment because he was going to give her something. A ring, but it just depends what kind of ring it is. Although, was it all planned or is someone going to be there to stop it?


**Summary****: **Nightwing came to Zatanna's apartment because he was going to give her something. A ring, but it just depends what kind of ring it is. Although, was it all planned or is someone going to be there to stop it?

* * *

**Too Obvious**

Zatanna lazily falls back in her bed. Her eyes wanted to give in so badly, but a knock on her window got her attention.

It was too obvious in her head. Only one person would knock on her window so that they could come in.

She stands up groggily and opens the window, "Dick I've told you a million times that there's a door."

He smiles, "I know but it's sort of more astrous this way."

Dick Grayson doesn't use his word plays that often since he was Robin. Although, Dick knows how Zatanna loves his word play. It makes her happy. So he mostly does it often in front of her.

She smiled, "Okay, come on."

"So how'd it go?"

"What?"

"The fight. I would've been there too, but I was a little busy."

Zatanna sighs, "Everyone's okay, but Klarion still got away."

The former Robin pulled his hair back a little with frustration, "Yeah I heard."

Zatanna was angry, sleepy, and sad at the same time, "He still gets on my nerves."

She goes to the kitchen to see if something could heal her head ache. Zatanna gets out an Advil, "Do you want one?"

He shakes his head no, "I'm good."

She puts one down her mouth and drinks water. Then she asked, "So why're you here? Usually you come here for reasons."

"Well I wanted to pay you back for giving me that charmed amulet."

Zatanna was confused, "Dick, I know you're rich and all, but that was a magical amulet. How could yo..."

Dick Grayson was a sly guy. He took out a velvet box out of his pocket, "Happy anniversary Zee."

Zatanna was shocked. She couldn't even move a muscle. She knew her boyfriend was those kind of guys that were the romantic, but still manly kind at the same time. Although, she didn't think he would ever do this. He slid the box over to her.

She got tensed, "Uhhhh."

He cackled and open the box, "Don't worry Zee, it's just a promise ring."

Zatanna felt like breathing again. She playfully hits his shoulder, "Dick!"

He laughed because he knew it was going to work, "I just had to do it, Zee!"

She playfully pushes his shoulder, "This is too pretty!"

Dick smiles back at her, "You like it?"

She smirks, "Of course I do."

Zatanna hugged him. Dick always love seeing her smile and happy. The whole hero job would always mess up their schedule, but somewhere in the chaos they would always try to find a way to get together.

He slips the ring onto her finger. Zatanna puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, "I love you so much."

He kisses her back, "I love you, too."

They don't usually kiss in the kitchen because Zatanna thinks it's weird. Kitchens are suppose to be where you eat and not make out. Dick stops for a second, "Do you want to go patrol with me tonight or go to sleep?"

"Hmmm I don't know. I kind of want to go relax after a whole day of fighting." She said the sentence in a sarcastic tone that her boyfriend caught easily.

He did his usual smirk which doesn't happen often, "I'll go change."

"Me too."

He went to the bathroom and got his spare of Nigtwing attire. He usually has one hidden somewhere to change fast. Zatanna just uses her magic to change her clothes which is much more easier and less hassle.

Nightwing changes fast, "So are you ready?"

Zatanna had already changed, but she had to put her gloves on, "Yeah just a second."

Nightwing tried to play games with her, "You don't want to show it off?"

She already knew he was playing games with her, "No, I want to show them that I'm single."

He cackled, "Come on Zee."

She got finish and walked towards him, "Don't worry, I'm coming."

...

Nightwng punched the guy behind Zatanna. He was about to grab her. Usually Zatanna could take care of herself, but she was already fighting three other men. Some of her spells and chants were working, but not completely. There was something holding her off.

"Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!" Zatanna used her spell towards the three. (**Cold wind blow! Cold wind blow! Cold wind blow!**)

The spell froze the three men. It gave time for Zatanna to help out Nightwing. His escrima sticks made those clinging sounds every time the hooded man tried to hit him with a metal rod. He was a decent man that Nightwing could take down easily, but he hasn't yet.

Zatanna chanted from behind him, "Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" (**Heat that weapon's metal**)

The metal rod suddenly turned red. The guy winced when he felt it's heat. He lets go of his weapon and decided to fight him in hand combat. Nightwing was pretty sure the guy had forgotten for a second who he was fighting. He whipped his legs around the guy causing him to fall to the ground.

She smiled back at him, "Well that was a little ea..."

Zatanna couldn't finish her sentence because someone had grabbed her from behind very fast. She drops something from her hand, but she couldn't tell what she dropped because the shadow had already taken her before she could look back or say a word.

Nightwing's eyes shot open. He didn't expect that to happen.

...

Zatanna's eyes fluttered open when she heard a familiar and annoying laugh. She knew who he was, "Klarion."

He got out of the shadows while he pets Teckle, "You're right, baby magic."

She hated that nickname that he gave to her. Zatanna tried to think of a chant to get her out, but she got gagged right before she could say anything else. Klarion had also tied her up, which made it harder for her to escape.

She already knew Nightwing was coming to get her, but she's also fearing about it. It could be a trick to kill him or both of them. Klarion was a maniacal villain that would always play around with his magic as if it were just games. He is the witch boy after all.

Klarion was still holding Teckle. He went to his seat so he could observe and wait for the old boy wonder. He noticed that his prisoner had been looking wide eyed at him from behind. He suddenly turned around. Bam!

Nightwing had hit his head which caused him to fall back from his chair and releasing Teckle. Zatanna was relieved to see him, but the fight didn't end that easily. Klarion pointed his long finger nails at Teckle causing him to turn into a big wildcat.

Teckle started to pounce on Nightwing, but Nighting had thrown a net at the cat right when he was about to get him. He quickly went to Zatanna's side trying to untie and getting the gag off of her.

Klarion knew he was going to have a head ache, but he didn't want to loose that easily. He wanted to bring the chaos. His eyes furrowed and wrinkles started to form around his face which means that he was angry. He stood up while giving out his laugh, "No one can escape the chaos!"

The wall from behind him started to crumble from an explosion that cut his sentence. Artemis got one of her trick arrows, "Yeah, we've heard it all Klarion!"

The rest of the team came right behind her. M'gann got down from the ceiling when she density shifted her way through the wall. She helped get Klarion down. The team would always try to get Klarion to some magical jail somewhere from another universe, but he would always find a way to escape. Like what he was doing right now. It was too obvious. Klarion got Teckle and headed off to another realm.

Wally tried to catch him, but he had failed. Wally muttered to himself, "Scaredy magic boy."

Conner rolled his eyes when he heard him mutter. He then reported what had happened to some of the leagues that were from the watchtower. Kaldur just just joined him.

Nightwing helped Zatanna up. She smiled at him, "Thanks."

He smiled, "I think you dropped something."

Zatanna looked down into his hands and her eyes were full of glee. The shiny ring had glistened from the dark. Raquel was the first one to notice. She gasped, "Nightwing is proposing to Zatanna!"

All of them looked at the couple at the same time. Zatanna felt a little shaken from the sudden outburst. M'gann didn't like it how they both stopped, "Just pretend we're not here and just continue."

M'gann was so happy because she's seen how much they love each other, so seeing them together like this just makes her want to jump for joy. Nightwing smirked. It was a signal from Zatanna asking if she want to go through with it. Zatanna blushes back and smiles really big. This made him more happy.

"Zatanna Zatarra," Dick went on one knee, "will you marry me?"

The ring didn't really catch her eye, but the guy holding it. She knew that she loved him and that he loved her back. At that precise moment, Conner and Kaldur had came back.

Zatanna jumps in his arms, "Yes!"

* * *

**Yay! Did you guys like that story? It's very chalant because chalant is my #1 OTP! Hahahaha too obvious!**

**I kind of had this idea thanks to my role play buddies. And I just wanted to make this one-shot first because I haven't done a one shot for a long time and at first I thought I lost my touch, but I guess it just came to me a little.**

**Anyways, once I'm done with my Future 2 story then there's a probability that I will make a lot more one-shots. If you like?**

**Review!**


End file.
